3 Hours of Drunken Drinking and a Midnight Visit
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: Stand alone. Alec gets drunk, need I say more. Set before Freak Nation. M/A friendship only. *PLEASE REVIEW*


Don't own anything, etc.  
  
Wrote this just then. I have a hangover, so I don't know if it makes sense. Tell me if it doesn't.  
  
Please review, I crave your opinions. This is a stand alone so far, I might do a sequel, depending on whether you all think this is crap or not. Let me know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Three Hours of Drunken Drinking and a Midnight Visit  
"Fivety three sixth"  
  
Alec downed the shot and grinned. "Thirty five two," he mumbled trying to think of how many shots he'd had in the last 3 hours. He'd had a shit day and wasn't as drunk as he'd like to be. Alec sculled the rest of his twenty third beer and decided to leave. As he stood up his head spun and he realised the stool he was sitting on was higher from the floor than he thought. He stumbled out of Crash congratulating himself on not falling over.  
  
Lucky for Alec it was late and there weren't too many cars on the road Alec was zigzagging down. Alec pulled his foot out of the gutter and looked at the bottle shop in curiosity. His Manticore reflexes out the window he searched for his jean pockets. Finding them eventually he pulled out his wallet. Holding the notes up to his face so he could read the amounts on them, he concluded that he had enough to buy a couple bottles of vodka.  
  
The shop owner, having no conscience sold the two bottle of 37 per cent alcohol to the smashed man. Alec felt his way out of the shop and down the street. "I hates vodaskaa" he told the bottle. "You tastes likes meth.u.lat.la.ted speritss". Holding the bottle to his mouth he sculled the rest and chucked it in the direction of a trash can. It smashed into millions of pieces and Alec jumped at the sound. "Damn cats."  
  
Alec stopped in front of the door of a building and looked around. He wasn't at his apartment. "Lost" he muttered. He looked up at the slightly familiar building. "Maxs'ssss!" he yelled triumphant. Sticking out his hand he found the handle to the door and pulled. After a while he decided to try pushing the door. It worked and he started his way up to Max and OC's apartment. The stairs took all of Alec's drunken concentration so as a reward when he got to the top of them he opened the other bottle of vodka and took a swig, missing his mouth at first, but succeeding on his second try.  
  
"Left" he told himself and he swung around the corner and down the hall. Seeing Max's apartment he sped up, bumping into something on the way. He laughed, there was a door there. He made a mental note to remember that.  
  
Alec finally reached Max's door without falling out the closed windows and tried the door, both pushing and pulling it. "Locked" he said in disgust. "Distrutafulled peoples, trustsless not no people, need skellytones keys, people, the door." He muttered as he banged on the door. Max yanked the door open and glared at Alec.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Alec grinned at Max's pyjamas and held the vodka bottle out to her. "Keys. Door wouldn'tta working. Broked." Max's glare became a death stare as she pulling Alec into her apartment. "Are you drunk?!?" She yelled at him as he tripped over the smooth floor and opened the fridge in search for anything alcoholic. He turned around and put his finger to his lips. "Shhuuush! You wakes upa Originenals Cindays!" he slurred. "She's not here!" Max grabbed the vodka off Alec and slapped his hands away from the fridge. "What are you doing here?" Alec rolled his eyes at her like it was obvious. "Ona my way," "On your way where!" Alec shook his head amused that she didn't know what he was talking about. "Where'd I was beforet going to!" Max sighed and closed the fridge door. "You can sleep on the couch." Alec looked at her confused. "You coming? Havta fight bad peoples, mean bad mean." Taking Alec's hand she lead him over to the couch and pushed him into it. "Yes Alec in the morning I'll come fight the mean bad mean people, ok?" Max turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Alec sitting in the dark. "Maxie?" "What?" she called from her room. "Maxie?" he sounded almost panicked.  
  
Groaning she got up and went back into the living room where Alec's eyes glistened in the dark. Open wide and scared. Sitting down next to him she put her arm around him as he shivered. "They them come now they will now." Max's heart skipped a beat as she stared into Alec's scared face. "Who? Who will come?" "They won't leave, I was bad Maxie, they wait for me, whensa sleepin, they come, I canna not closed my eyes none." Alec whispered. Max shivered against his warm body. "You have nightmares?" He nodded and pulled her closer. "I was bad"  
  
Max was about to reassure him when his body slackened against her. Max wiped his sweaty hair off his face, curled next to his drunken unconscious body and listened to him breathe. "You're gonna have the worst hangover" she muttered drowsily as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! 


End file.
